


Oops! Taako let himself relax his guard!

by Thatsalittleconcerning



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Taako (The Adventure Zone), Autistic Taako (The Adventure Zone), Disabled Taako (The Adventure Zone), Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Taako (The Adventure Zone), Stimming, everything is fine, fantasy animal crossing, i just talk about stimming for a bit, some negative thoughts around stimming but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsalittleconcerning/pseuds/Thatsalittleconcerning
Summary: Taako does this alone. Until he can’t and maybe until he doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Oops! Taako let himself relax his guard!

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really have trouble not feeling like an absolute pile of shit when I vocally stim/tic so now there’s a Taako fic about it.

Taako did this alone. Just like every other little strange habit of his, this was something to be done in private or covered up with glitter. Of course there were times when he couldn’t help it, times where it all built up and he was moving his hands like a deranged orchestra conductor in the middle of Fantasy Costco. Times where if he stopped, he knew the pressure would keep building until he would explode. A hand jutting out when he never asked it to, fist slamming into his forehead, and god forbid, a noise, a whimper or squeal of some pitiful animal that had somehow found its home in his throat. Then people would stare, and some would ask questions, and he wouldn’t have any answers for them.

That’s the worst part, he doesn’t know why this happens. He’s got some pretty good guesses of course, but nobody who asks him about it is looking for guesses. They want an explanation, so they can write it off and go about their day. If he doesn't give it to them, they keep asking until they are satisfied, but he can never seem to satisfy them. Maybe he could just frame his guess as a statement. He could just say “I’m autistic”, I mean, what else could it be? 

No, that feels wrong.

He tries to play it safe, he tries to hide it as much as possible, he tries to look as okay as possible, until he absolutely can’t. That’s why he does this alone, to try to keep it at bay, even though it would feel so much better to just let it happen all the time.

Magnus and Merle notice of course, he’s with them constantly, besides, he’s actually beginning to trust them. It doesn’t stop him from being embarrassed, but at least he doesn’t have to hide anything or explain it away. It helps in a weird way too, that they make jokes about it. 

Then he starts dating Kvavitz, and in all the euphoria that entails Taako forgets all of his self imposed rules. He’s fluttery and vibrant, and it’s the best feeling in the world.

About a year into their relationship, and on a particularly insecure day, Takko let this joy become particularly apparent while playing Fantasy Animal Crossing with Kravitz and almost out of nowhere, just gave a squeal. 

He froze, suddenly every bright and happy feeling had been flipped over into sharp spikes of dread and shame and he recoiled, “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.”

Kravitz put down his controller, looking concerned, “What for?”

“The noise, the-” Taako waved his hands, “You know… all that.” He straightened himself out and folded his hands in his lap, making a point not to look at his boyfriend. 

Kravitz looked puzzled, “It’s really no problem, but I- I’m still unsure what you're apologising for... you seemed happy?”

Taako sighed, “It’s just… that noise, it’s disruptive and… kinda gross? I mean, you signed up to date an elf not a- a fucking farm animal.” 

Kravitz sighed, “So that’s the problem… Look, Taako you aren’t a farm animal.”

Taako huffed, “Sure do act like one.”

“Love,” Kavitz started gently, putting a hand on Taako’s shoulder. “You just act like you’re autistic, and that’s not bad.” 

Taako cringed, “I don't know for sure if I am…”

Kravitz put his hand on Taako’s shoulder, “I think you know. You said it yourself, what else could it be?”

Taako relaxes a little, but still remains staring pointedly at the ground. “still... not what you signed up for.”

“It’s exactly what I signed up for.” Kravitz says, pushing some of Taako’s hair behind his ear, “I signed up for Taako, whatever that means, and besides, I think it’s kinda cute.”

Taako finally looked back at him, “I appreciate it homie, but that last part was a lie.”

“I’m serious!” Kravitz insisted, “It’s cute! It lets me know what you’re feeling too. I know if you're happy, and I know if you're upset, and it’s nice to not have to guess.”

Taako sank back into the couch, “You sure about that bones?”

“I’m sure I love you Taako,” Kravitz says, gently putting a hand up to Taako’s face, “All of you.”

Taako sighed and leaned into him, “I love you too Krav. Thank you.”

“Of course love.”

“You are such a fucking sap.”

“Shhh. this is a nice moment. We are being nice.”

“Sure whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess!💖


End file.
